Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura 3
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Di bawah pesona bunga sakura di pagi hari, ada hal hangat menerpa./ Padahal, baru selama tiga hari pula aku meninggalkan Konoha. Rasa-rasanya omelan dari ibuku yang setiap hari tidak ada lelah-lelahnya menanyakan kapan aku menikah, telah membekas bagai noda getah pada kain./ "Bagaimana Otou-san menyatakan cinta kepada Kaa-san dulu?"/ "Aku sudah dilamar seseorang."


"Shikamaru, jangan lupa bangun pagi!"

"Shikamaru, jangan lupa makan!"

"Shikamaru, kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Lihat, Sikha, teman-temanmu sudah pada menikah semua…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Iya, iya, Kaa-san! aku mengerti. Sudah satu bulan ini Kaa-san berbicara tentang itu."

"Hei, kau itu kalau diberi tahu selalu saja tidak mau mendengarkan ya! Kau tidak sadar, Kaa-san ini sudah tua. Paling tidak yang Kaa-san inginkan adalah dapat melihatmu menikah. Dengan begitu Kaa-san akan tenang menyusul ayahmu…"

"Ck… jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Kaa-san…"

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin menikah, Hah?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku…"

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Bahasa pasaran + banyak maksanya. **

**Mengandung Typo.**

**Canon. OC. OOC.**

**.**

**Summary:** Di bawah pesona bunga sakura di pagi hari, ada hal hangat menerpa./ Padahal, baru selama tiga hari pula aku meninggalkan Konoha. Rasa-rasanya omelan dari ibuku yang setiap hari tidak ada lelah-lelahnya menanyakan kapan aku menikah, telah membekas bagai noda getah pada kain./ "Bagaimana Otou-san menyatakan cinta kepada Kaa-san dulu?"/ "Aku sudah dilamar seseorang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Bawah Pesona Bunga Sakura 3**

**(ShikaTema)**

**.**

**.**

BAGIKU. Melihat segerombolan awan di langit adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Kau tahu, melihat awan-awan itu memiliki keasyikan tersendiri.

Melihat Auuuwan.

Kau dapat membayangkan seseorang tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang ketika matahari sedang cerah. Ditemani dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup sedang.

Pasti, di sana ada perasaan begitu memabukkan.

Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan ketika melihat awan. Salah satunya, adalah: membayangkan wajah seseorang yang dapat dibentuk dengan gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna putih itu. Mungkin, wajah ibumu, ayahmu, tetanggamu, nenekmu, kakekmu, hewan peliharaanmu, atau istrimu, asal bukan istri orang lain. Karena, aku jamin hidupmu bakalan tidak tenang.

Beberapa hal ada yang tidak aku suka.

Hujan adalah salah satunya. Menurut beberapa orang, hujan adalah suatu lambang kesedihan. Aku juga mengalaminya. Ketika hujan turun, seolah-olah rasa kehilangan itu menjalar dengan santainya. Hingga kenangan-kenangan pahit terputar begitu saja dalam memori yang sudah tercetak di dalam kepala. Tapi, awalnya aku tidak membenci hujan karena hal itu. Aku membencinya karena jika hujan turun aku tidak bisa melihat awan mengambang di atas langit.

Meski, pada akhirnya. Aku harus mengakui bahwa butiran-butiran cair berwarna bening yang turun dari langit itu tidak dapat aku benci. Singkatnya, karena makhluk hidup memerlukan air. Kalau tidak ada air maka semuanya akan mati. Ahh, menyedihkan sekali.

Lalu, selain awan. Tentu, aku menyukai angin. Angin memberikan kesejukan tersendiri ketika ia berhembus. Menghipnotis. Memabukkan saraf-saraf tubuh agar terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Haaa… tidur memang sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Shikamaru, mana calon istrimu!"

"Ahh, Ka-kaa-san!?"

**Brugh…**

"It-tai…"

Sial. Tadi itu cuma mimpi ternyata.

Aku segera bangkit dari bawah sebelah kanan kasur tempat aku terjatuh. Sebuah mimpi mengusik pagiku. Sejenak aku melirik ke arah jam beker yang ada di atas meja. Rupanya masih jam setengah enam pagi.

Berjalan ke arah jendela. Menyibak. Melihat suasana pagi yang akan segera tiba.

Hm… cukup tenang juga suasana di desa ini. Di jalanan-jalanan itu masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya seseorang. Aku berbalik mundur menjauhi jendela. Mengingat sekali lagi mimpi yang aku alami barusan.

Mimpi yang sudah aku alami sedari tiga hari ini.

Padahal, baru selama tiga hari pula aku meninggalkan Konoha. Rasa-rasanya omelan dari ibuku yang setiap hari tidak ada lelah-lelahnya menanyakan kapan aku menikah, telah membekas bagai noda getah pada kain. Sedikit merajuk. Bagaimana aku akan menikah, calon saja belum punya. Sempat pula, terpikirkan gadis-gadis di dalam kepalaku. Mulai dari temanku sendiri, Yamanaka Ino. Sampai anak didikku yang bahkan masih berusia lima belas tahun.

Kusenderkan badanku pada kayu pembatas di atas balkon apartemen tempat aku menginap kini. Aroma musim semi yang baru tiba mengusik indra penciumanku. Sedikit kerinduan akan Desa Konoha bergelayut manja.

Tentang angin. Beberapa pengendali angin atau yang lebih tepat aku sebut dengan, orang yang memiliki elemen chakra angin, tidak terlalu banyak dalam kenanganku.

Yang paling kukenang tentunya guruku sendiri, Sarutobi Asuma.

Ah. Aku jadi ingat saat-saat kepergiaannya. Karena akatsuki. Yah, karena segerombolan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan di luar batas pada umumnya itu. Ada rasa getir. Ada perasaan tak pecus sebagai anak didik. Mengapa aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi?

Walau selanjutnya. Aku juga menyadari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik kejadian-kejadian perih yang datang menimpa itu. Memiliki sebuah takdir yang baik bagi diriku sendiri. Karena kejadian itu aku menjadi seorang Nara Shikamaru. Seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

Di ufuk timur. Matahari mulai tampak. Silau cahayanya mengenai mataku. Angin berhembus tiba-tiba dan menggoyangkan ujung rambutku pelan. Di arah utara, sebuah burung ninja tampak sedang menuju ke arahku. Aku menebak-nebak. Mungkin, aku sudah harus kembali ke Konoha pagi ini juga.

Wanita adalah mahluk yang merepotkan.

Definisi itulah yang mungkin menyebabkanku begitu susah mecari pendamping hidup. Padahal, teman-teman seangkatanku kebanyakan sudah menikah. Atau paling mepet mereka sudah punya calonlah.

Yah itulah alasan ibuku memaksa-maksaku untuk mencari calon pendamping. Tidak banyak yang ia minta. Asal bisa menghormati orang tua, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hm, sederhana bukan. Seperti aku sendiri.

Aku ingat dulu aku pernah berkata.

Dulu. Ketika misi mendadak yang diberikan pas' kejadian penyerangan Orochimaru ke Desa Konoha. Aku, Naruto, Sakura dan satu anjing ninja, 'Pakkun'. Dimintai untuk mengejar Uchiha Sasuke yang nekat ingin menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Sabaku No Garaa. Yah, tugas yang melelahkan. Sebagai orang pertama yang menjagal lawan pengejar. Waktu itu aku pernah berujar,

Bagaimanapun caranya aku ingin jadi seorang ninja.

Menikah dengan istri yang sederhana, tidak terlalu cantik, juga tidak terlalu jelek.

Memiliki dua anak. Anak yang pertama perempuan. Sedang anak yang kedua laki-laki. Aku akan pensiun menjadi ninja ketika anak pertamaku sudah menikah dan anak yang keduaku sudah mapan untuk menjadi seorang lelaki. Meninggal lebih dahulu sebelum istriku.

Haa… impian yang sederhana.

Berbicara mengenai wanita. Aku jadi ingat pada seorang wanita yang pernah aku katakan 'manis'. Dia adalah Sabaku No Temari, kakak dari Kankurou juga Gaara.

Menurutku dia adalah wanita yang tak terlalu merepotkan. Tidak terlalu muluk-muluk dan bisa dikatakan seorang yang dewasa. Secuil dalam hatiku, harus aku akui bahwa aku tertarik dengannya.

Jangan mengejekku!?

"Anda akan pulang hari ini tuan?" tanya seorang resepsionis penginapan ini.

"Hm… sepertinya begitu," gumamku sambil menggaruk kepala. Setelahnya ia memberikan senyum yang manis kepadaku. Aku tidak terlalu berpikir macam-macam. Aku segera melangkah keluar dari penginapan itu.

Suasana desa sudah mulai cukup ramai. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku dengan pandangan kagum. Harus aku akui aku senang. Paling tidak ini adalah _suplay_ tenaga sebelum aku kembali ke Konoha dan menghadapi pertanyaan dari ibuku, "Shika, bagaimana kalau dengan gadis yang ini?". Haha, aku menduga hal itu yang akan ia lakukan. Terakhir kemarin ia mengenalkan anak seorang pemilik kedai di ujung desa. Dia, gadis itu, cukup ramah. Senyumnya tidak terlalu lebar dan tidak terlalu pelit. Namun, aku kira mungkin Chouji lebih pantas untuknya. Karena, hampir setiap pembicaran yang ia mulai adalah tentang makanan. Contoh singkatnya; Aku suka dengan ramen yang sedikit dengan campuran narutonya, kalau Shikamaru-kun bagaimana? Lalu nanti aku akan menjawab, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang itu. Sempat kulihat dia sedikit kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian. Dia tersenyum sumringah lagi. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapanku itu bisa dibilang terlalu menyakitkan. Mungkin, lain kali aku bisa bilang yang lebih halus. Seperti, ahh… aku belum pernah mencoba masakan yang seperti itu, lain kali buatkan ya!

Aku yakin dengan itu dia akan kegirangan.

Langkahku telah sampai di gerbang Konoha. Saat ini, langit telah sore. Suasana hangat matahari jingga menyapaku. Beberapa anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat menghampiriku.

"Shikamaru-san…!" kata salah seorang dari lima anak itu. Dua laki-laki. Dua perempuan. Dan satunya lagi juga perempuan. Dia yang barusan berbicara.

Aku menunduk dan mengusap kepala bocah berambut hitam yang menyapaku, "Ada sesuatu?"

Dia tampak tersenyum malu-malu, "Na-naruto-sama sudah menunggumu dengan … Sakura-chan." Dia mengatakan nama Naruto dengan terbata-bata, sedang nama Sakura dengan sedikit jengkel. Hei, aku baru ingat. Anak ini yang suka sekali mengikuti Naruto ketika sore tiba. Dan membuat Sakura cemburu. Ahh, anak yang polos.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Dua menit kemudian aku telah berada di ruang kantor Hokage.

"Bagaimana misimu, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

Wajahku mungkin datar sekarang, "Seperti biasa," kataku singkat. Aku mendekat ke jendela.

"Ketua desa di sana sudah menerima permintaan Konoha mengenai kerjasama di bidang pertanian, katanya mereka juga ingin dikirimi beberapa ninja medis. Karena di sana tidak terlalu banyak orang yang menjadi dokter. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin aku tinggal beberapa hari lagi agar aku yakin dengan kerjasama ini," jelasku.

Naruto meringis takut-takut karena mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, kau memanggilku untuk segera kembali," aku menghela napas lelah. "Jadi, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibuku?"

"Hehe…" dia tersenyum dua jari. Setelahnya ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Ibumu memintaku lagi untuk mencarikan istri buatmu."

Aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan itu, "Jadi, kau jawab apa sekarang?" Aku masih menongkrong, berdiri di dekat kaca.

"Yah, aku terpaksa menerimanya, dattebayo!"

Aku sudah memprediksi itu.

"Lalu…?"

Aku menatap pemuda keturunan Uzumaki itu kini, dengan pandangan datar.

"Dia memberikan waktu satu hari untukmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, ttebayou!"

'Satu hari ya?' batinku.

"Heee… sa-satu hari?" tanyaku terkejut. Naruto mengangguk pasrah. "Kau… kau gila Naruto, mana bisa secepat itu…"

Lelaki itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Huh. Mendokusai." Sia-sia jika aku protes. "Jadi, berapa? Siapa saja orangnya?" tanyaku terang-terangan.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan dua, kalau orangnya…"

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Suara ketokan pintu menahan perkataan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Masuk!"

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang perempuan. Satunya bernama Sakura. dan satunya lagi bernama Termari. Eh, tunggu dulu! Temari?

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatanku tidak rabun, "Jadi… Temari kah, Naruto?" tanyaku.

Wanita yang barusan kusebutkan namanya itu memandang ke arahku, lalu Naruto, kemudian Sakura.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan dia orangnya, Shikamaru," jelas Naruto.

Istrinya, Haruno Sakura juga memandang dengan pandangan bertanya. "Orangnya bagaimana, Naruto?"

"I-itu, sebenarnya…"

"Orang yang akan menjadi istriku," ujarku datar. Sambil mengelus pipi dengan tangan kiri.

Mata Sakura melebar seketika dengan mulut yang ternganga bulat. Ternyata Sakura belum tahu tentang hal ini. Sementara Temari hanya sekilas mengangkat alisnya ke atas. Lalu kembali ke ekspresi semula. Datar. Tenang. Damai sentosa. Padahal, aku berharap dia akan tertohok. Kecewa. Merana. Atau paling tidak, tanyalah, siapa orangnya. Kalau begini, dia terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

Temari berjalan ke depan Naruto. Ia mengangguk memberikan penghormatan. Dan menyerahkan sebuah surat. "Itu adalah balasan dari Kazekage, kami harap Hokage-sama bisa memberikan keputusan yang terbaik," jelasnya.

Mengabaikan penjelasan dari Temari. Aku memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku lebih dalam.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang, Naruto," ujarku. "Dan untuk besok, di mana aku harus menemuinya?"

Naruto melihat-lihat ke kertas di depannya. "Ah, nanti malam akan aku beritahu lewat surat saja dengan bunsinku. Aku lupa menaruh catatan itu di mana."

"Baiklah," kataku paham. "Yo, Sakura, Temari, Naruto," pamitku kepada mereka. Lalu berjalan ke luar dari kantor Hokage.

Bayangan-bayangan anak kecil berlari-larian di senja ini menjadi hiburan langkah kakiku melangkah menuju rumah. Awan berwarna jingga. Burung yang terlihat dari jauh tidak terdengar suaranya. Hingga ketika sebuah daun yang tertiup angin menempel di pundak pakaian ninjaku. Tak dinyana-nyana Aku telah sampai di rumah.

"Tadaima!?" seruku sambil membuka pintu. Tidak ada bunyi-bunyi pintu yang mau rontok. Kurasa kemarin baru diganti.

"Kau itu Shikamaru, kau sudah pulang ya!?"

"Iya, Kaa-san." Ibuku menghampiriku saat tubuhku sudah sampai di ruang keluarga. Dia menepuk-nepuk bajuku beberapa kali. Menghilangkan debu yang kemungkinan ada.

"Segeralah mandi! Dan ganti baju, Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam," ujarnya lembut. Nada rendah ini membuatku ternyenung. Memantapkan batinku agar membahagiakannya dengan keputusanku besok.

Tak terlalu banyak bicara lagi aku segera menuju ke kamar, melepas rompi jounin, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah makan malam. Aku bergegas menuju kamar. Rasa lelah karena misi datang menyergap, membuat kedua mataku perlahan-lahan terpejam. Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya. Seperti yang tertulis di surat Naruto yang tadi pagi tergeletak di depan pintu kamarku. Aku akan menemui gadis pertama di perpustakaan Konoha pukul sepuluh pagi ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mengenai perpustakaan Konoha, bukankah di sini ada Shiho?

Dan benar. Ternyata gadis itu memang Shiho. Yah… mungkin memang inilah takdirku. Pasrahku mencoba menerima takdir. Ini kah yang terbaik?

Tapi naas malah jalan yang ada berkata lain. Gadis itu yang menolakku. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku saja. Katanya, dia sudah akan menikah dengan seseorang minggu depan. Huh, kukira Naruto tidak menanyakan ini dulu mungkin.

Kemudian ketika sore tiba. Maka, tidak ada pilihan lain selain gadis yang kedua. Aku menghela napas berkali-kali di perjalanan. Ini adalah pilihan terakhir, apapun harus berjalan dengan baik. Ayo Shikamaru, tersenyum sedikit napa! Batinku menyoraki.

Di sebuah bangku taman itu. Duduk seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang mirip dengan milik Hinata, juga bermata biru. Ciri-cirinya sih seperti itu, di surat Naruto. Tapi, apakah dia tidak terlalu cantik. Untuk memastikan semuanya, aku segera menghampiri bangku itu…

"Umm…"

Dia menoleh. Benar-benar cantik. Dia seketika terlonjak.

Dia berdiri, "Shi-shikamaru-san!?" katanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Aku memperpendek jarak. "Jadi, kau…"

"I-iya," ujarnya gugup. "Sumimasen, sepertinya aku datang terlalu cepat," katanya dengan nada yang berubah lirih.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Aku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dan memberikan isyarat untuknya agar juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi, dari mana kita akan memulai…?"

"Shi-shikamaru-san bisa memulai dari kesukaanku mungkin." Dia menunduk malu-malu. Aku tahu sepertinya dia memang tertarik padaku.

"Apa hobimu?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap ke arah gumpalan awan di langit. "Aku suka memasak, tapi untuk hobi aku lebih suka menyebutkan membaca buku. Menurutku memasak bukan hobi sih, tapi keharusan seorang istri." Dia menyangkutkan helaian rambut hitamnya sebelah kanan ke telinga.

Gadis yang cerdas.

"Kemudian, Hm… " pikirku sebentar. Ayo Shikamaru, tanya apa saja!

"Kapan kau ingin kita menikah?" tanyaku langsung ke intinya. Aku ingin segera menyudahi hari ini secepatnya. Lalu, soal kenal mengenal, kita bisa memulainya setelah menikah. Aku harap itu tidak masalah.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Dia tidak menjawab.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ma-maaf, Ma-maaf Shikamara-san," ujarnya. Aku hanya bergeming mendengarkannya. Aku hafal dengan nada bicara seperti ini. "Aku, aku tidak bisa…" lanjutnya.

Aku menghela napas jengah. Apakah jodohku memang bukan kali ini?

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah dengan kekasihmu nona?"

Dia menatapku dengan heran. Mungkin, pertanyaanku salah sasaran.

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku sudah menikah, Shikamaru-san."

'Haaa…!' Aku terlonjak tak percaya. Kukira dia masih belum terjamah laki-laki.

"Dan, dan aku tengah hamil dua minggu ini."

'Heee… hamil?' Lalu dia sedang ngidam 'gitu?

Dia melihat matahari yang terlihat berwarna jingga. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Sudah sejak lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, mengobrol tentang apa saja," ujarnya. Aku memperhatikan raut wajah jujurnya. Gadis baik. "Jadi, ketika Hokage-sama bilang bahwa kau sedang mencari istri, aku langsung semangat mengajukan diri. Mengabaikan statusku sebagai seorang istri orang. Maka, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Shikamaru-san." Dia menatapku dengan berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tubuhku lemas seketika.

Malam mulai datang. Aku masih setia berada di bangku taman ini. Patah hati? Tidaklah. Hanya sedikit kecewa. Aku ingin pulang segera, tetapi teringat akan batas waktu yang ibuku berikan hanya satu hari. Aku malah meradang di sini. Menanti seorang bidadari yang bisa jadi kebetulan lewat. Lalu, bisa jadi pula 'kan bidadari itu tertarik padaku dan ingin aku menikah dengannya. Konyol sekali.

Gadis tadi segera meninggalkanku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata motivasi buatku. Dia bilang, aku pasti akan mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Lebih dewasa. Lebih manis. Dan lebih-lebih yang lainnya. Yeah. Aku juga berharap begitu.

Angin malam berhembus pelan. Menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura ke tubuhku. Perasaan ngantuk menyerangku tiba-tiba. Sepertinya aku akan bermukim di sini saja untuk malam ini.

"Sudah… mendapatkan calon istrinya?" kata seseorang. Tidak mengagetkanku karena tidak terlalu keras. Aku menengok ke asal suara itu.

"Temari…?" kataku tak percaya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping kiriku. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan melihat bunga sakura pada malam hari," ujarnya mendahuluiku bertanya. Tidak aku lihat ikat kepala Sunagakure di kepalanya.

"Sedini ini, eh?" Dia terkekeh geli.

"Ya, bukankah dengan begitu suasana akan semakin tenang," Temari menarik napas dalam, ia memejamkan mata, merasakan angin lewat mencubit poninya, sifatnya ini membuat sisi feminimnya terpampang, meski beberapa persen.

"Susah juga mendapatkan seorang perempuan." Aku menatap kumpulan bintang di langit.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Angin malam berhembus lagi, kini suasana dingin menyerang tubuh kami masing-masing. Dia memegang kedua lengannya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Aku kira dia sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca Suna yang lebih dingin ketika malam dari Konoha.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan menikah untuk selamanya," ujarku kemudian.

Lewat ekor mataku, kulihat lagi dia berkedip sebanyak tiga kali lalu mengutarakan, "Aku sudah menduga dari dulu," katanya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu, Bocah!?" Aku tersenyum tipis.

'Masih menganggapku bocah ya!'

"Kukira posisimu sekarang bisa membuatmu mudah mencari gadis."

"Aku juga berharap begitu," ujarku pelan. "Nyatanya menikah itu memang tidaklah mudah. Hah, mendokusai…"

Dia terkikik lagi, "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan banyak mengeluh," katanya.

"Yah," Aku menghela napas. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, baik," ucapnya.

Sabaku No Temari.

Seorang gadis dari Sunagakure yang berhasil mengalahkanku di ujian chuunin. Atau lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa ia telah mengalahkan waktu yang harusnya sudah kugunakan untuk mengalahkannya. Maka, aku mengalah. Karena, jika hal itu terjadi dalam peperangan. Bisa jadi bantuan akan segera datang. Tentu jumlah lebih mendukung dalam situasi yang kubayangkan itu.

Dia termasuk gadis yang sombong, keras, tegas, galak, ketika kau mengenalnya untuk pertama kali. Namun, sebenarnya dia cukup dewasa, sedikit manis, tidak terlalu cerewet, dan peduli untuk menolong orang lain.

Aku berjalan melewati hunian-hunian dengan suasana remang-remang tengah malam. Setelah sebelumnya, obrolan-obrolan tidak jelas alurnya itu menguar ke udara. Aku tetap saja tidak mendapatkan calon istri hari ini. Apa yang akan dilakukan ibuku nanti ya?

'Rumah, kenapa gelap begini? Apa ibu sedang pergi'

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kunyalakan saklar lampu. Di meja ruang tamu aku menemukan secarik kertas. Pesan dari ibuku.

'Shikamaru, jika kau membaca pesan ini mungkin Kaa-san sudah tidak ada di rumah lagi. JAGA dirimu baik-baik!"

Haaa… aku tertunduk lesu.

Apakah ini salam perpisahan?

Seburukkah ini aku menjadi anak?

Gerahamku mengeras. Mataku kupejamkan kuat-kuat. Kujambak rambutku yang terkucir dengan kesal. Sebodoh inikah aku? Guru tidak dapat kuselamatkan. Ayah tidak dapat aku lindungi. Kini, ibuku sendiri yang malah aku lukai dan kemudian kabur dari rumah. Ironis, ironis sekali.

Tapi, tunggu sebentar! Ibuku pasti belum jauh dari sini.

Dengan pandangan mata yang sebenarnya sudah lelah. Kupaksakan ototku bekerja lembur malam ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain aku harus menemukan ibu dengan segera.

Pintu-pintu itu semuanya tertutup rapat. Di mana? Di mana dirimu Kaa-san?

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, aku segera berlari mencari-cari ibuku. Petunjuk. Atau apalah yang penting aku dapat menemukannya.

Di jalan-jalan. Kosong.

Di taman. Tidak ada.

Di akademi. Tidak ada.

Di hutan. Ahh, aku rasa ibuku tidak senekat itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ibuku memang senekat itu?

'Sial, sial, sial,' umpatku dalam hati. "Mendokusai."

Bulan sabit di atas langit bersinar sedikit redup. Aku mulai memasuki kawasan hutan keluarga Nara. Suasana sepi dan juga senyap mengisi ruang di sekitarku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jejak manusia. Aku frustasi.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai di jalanan-jalanan desa. Ke arah mana. Aku sendiri tidak peduli. Otak manusiaku tidak mampu menangkal kejadian yang tiba-tiba begini. Aku beringsut di tengah jalan. Mungkin aku akan mati di sini. Terkenang sebagai shinobi yang gugur karena mencari ibunya. Hahaha, lebih parahnya malah bisa terkenal menjadi seorang anak tak berbakti mati di tengah jalan karena diinjak-injak oleh kaki-kaki orang yang lewat.

Hawa dingin menyerang. Kantuk, lelah, beban, semuanya membuatku memejamkan mata. Sempat aku rasa ada yang memanggilku. Tapi, mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka lagi. Ibu, maafkan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!"

"Nara Shikamari…!"

'Siapa yang memanggilku?'

Kurasakan angin menyapu wajahku perlahan. Kicauan burung. Suara sungai. Perlahan, iris mataku terbuka. Aku bangkit, duduk. Mengerjap beberapa kali. Dimana ini?

Semuanya serba hijau. Padang rumput hijau yang luas. Pepohonan rindang di beberapa sisi. Kulihat ke sekililing. Sepertinya aku di sini sendirian. Aku menengadah ke langit. Di atas sana ada awan yang berbentuk aneh. Bentuknya seperti kipas. Ahh, Temari!?

"Shikamaru!" Aku terlonjak, kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping.

Mataku melebar seketika, benarkah yang di depan mataku ini, "Otousan! Benarkah ini kau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, ia mendudukkan dirinya di dekatku, "Tentu," ucapnya. "Kau tambah dewasa ya, sepertinya!"

"Begitulah," timpalku singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaa-san-mu?" tanyanya. Aku mengatupkan bibirku. Apa yang akan aku katakan?

"Sedang ada masalah dengannya, ya?" ujarnya. Benar memang.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hm…?" gumamnya.

"Bagaimana Otou-san menyatakan cinta kepada Kaa-san dulu?" tanyaku tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Ada rasa malu menanyakan hal itu.

"Otousan langsung mengatakannya."

"Tidak membawa apa-apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menatapku lembut, "Shikamaru, yang paling penting itu adalah perasaanmu. Bunga, atau apapun itu memang memiliki arti yang luar biasa. Tapi, jika perasaanmu tidak sedalam itu, bukankah percuma."

"Wanita kadang memerlukan suatu kepastian, untuk itu kau harus mengucapkannya secara langsung. Buat seseorang yang kau sukai itu percaya padamu."

"Tousan!" kataku.

"Iya."

"Maukah kau menemaniku main Shogi?"

Dia menepuk pundakku pelan, lalu menggeleng, "Kurasa sudah waktunya kau kembali."

Setelah itu pandanganku agak mengabur. Bayang-bayang mengenai tempat itu hilang seketika. Yang masih tersisa adalah kata-kata dari ayahku. Lalu kejadian-kejadian ketika aku mencari ibu. Terulang berkali-kali.

"Kaa-san! Hah… hah… hah…" Aku terbangun seketika. Aku mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal. Sambil meneliti di mana aku berada sekarang. Sofa. Jendela. ruangan yang familiar. Kantor Hokage?!

Ahh, benar. Sang Hokage sedang tertidur pulas di kursinya. Dia pasti yang membawaku tadi malam ke sini.

Aku berjalan ke jendela. Pagi sudah tiba. Matahari tidak lama lagi akan muncul. Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Tidak ingin mengganggu Naruto. Dia pasti lelah.

Kedua kakiku melangkah tak tentu arah. Ke mana aku harus mencari ibu?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bunga Sakura jatuh dari atas. Tepat dihidungku. Sakura, ya? Mungkin melihat Sakura di taman akan sedikit mengobati beban pikiranku kini.

Dengan langkah yang tertunduk aku telah sampai di taman.

"Rupanya kau bisa bangun juga ya!" seru seseorang.

Aku mengangkat kepapalaku, 'Eh?' Sesosok Temari sedang duduk di bangku taman terlihat pada kedua bola mataku. Aku mendekatinya. Dan duduk dijejernya.

"Jangan menghinaku pagi-pagi," ucapku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menikmati bunga Sakura."

"Tidak bosan?"

Dia tersenyum, "Tidaklah, lagipula jarang-jarang aku berada di Konoha."

Aku ternyenung sebentar, berpikir kata apa yang aku akan katakan selanjutnya, "Kalau ada tawaran menetap di Konoha, a-apakah kau mau?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia menghirup udara di pagi ini. "Konoha tempat yang nyaman, tapi, Sunagakure adalah tempat kelahiranku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

'Begitu ya!'

"Temari…!" panggilku.

"Hm…"

'Mendokusai. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan selanjutnya. Dan jantungku mengapa berdetak tak biasa begini?'

Ayah kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang. Apakah akan diterima?

'Ahh, tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan!'

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu dan mau menjadikanmu istriku apakah kau mau menetap di Konoha tapi kalau kau tidak mau menerimaku aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu aku tidak terlalu hebat dalam urusan seperti ini tapi aku harap kau dapat mengerti maksudku," ujarku cepat.

Dia menatapku keheranan, "Haa, kau bilang apa?"

'Sial, aku tambah gugup.'

"Bu-bukan apa-apa?"

"Ok…" katanya.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Ah. bagaimana ini, ini sudah tanggung. 'Ayo Shika, katakan saja!'

"Temari…!" panggilku pelan. Dia menoleh.

Aku menatapnya, hawa panas entah karena apa menyerang pipiku, "Maukah ka-kau jadi is-istriku?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Dia tersenyum tulus. Tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan cahaya matahari menerpa kami berdua. Suasana hangat karena sinarnya menyelimuti pagi ini.

"Lihat, matahari sudah mulai terbit!" Dia menatap ke arah matahari.

"Iya…"

"Sakuranya terlihat berkilauan 'kan!" Kini, ia melihat ke pohon Sakura.

"Aku tahu…"

"Ah… rasanya…"

Tapi, lama-lama aku semakin tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya. "Temari…" ucapku agak keras. "Bisa jawab sekarang!?" Aku memohon.

Senyumnya menghilang seketika, "Kau tidak sabaran, ya?" katanya santai.

"Jadi…" Aku harap-harap cemas.

Dia menghela napas dengan kasar, "Maaf kau terlambat."

"Oh, baiklah," ucapku singkat. Ada rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba datang. Sedikit sakit. Tapi, tidak ada yang terluka. Tidak ada darah yang keluar. Apakah ini yang di sebut patah hati?

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa…?" katanya. Aku berpikir sebentar, untuk apa aku bertanya. Nanti aku malah tambah sakit saja. Tapi, rasa penasaran malah mengusik.

"Ck. Ok. Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menikah atau kau sudah hamil? Atau kau sudah bercerai…" ucapku ngelantur.

Wajahnya berubah cemberut, "Huh…"

"Aku sudah dilamar seseorang."

"…" Aku tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dia, dari Konoha," tambahnya.

'Oh. Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku bisa menghajarnya setiap hari,' pikirku dalam hati.

"Dia seorang yang cerdas."

Hei tidak ada yang lebih pintar dariku di Konoha.

"Dia seorang yang pemalas, suka tidur, dan suka melihat awan."

Baiklah kali ini itu sama denganku.

"Namanya, Nara Shikamaru."

Sekarang, bukan hanya kepribadian, tetapi namanya juga sama denganku.

'Heeeh?'

Sontak aku terbelalak dengan ucapannya barusan, "Mak-maksudmu… apa Temari…?" tanyaku.

Dia malah terkikik geli. Aku semakin mengerutkan kening, bingung.

"Maksudnya dia menerimamu, Shikamaru."

Hei, ini 'kan, suara ibuku, aku berbalik. "Ka-kaa-san!" seruku tak percaya.

Temari mengangguk pelan, "Yoshino-san."

"Heee… apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanyaku histeris. Mencoba mempertanyakan apa sih yang aku tidak tahu.

Ibuku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, senyum hangatnya terpangpang jelas.

"Karena kemarin kau tidak segera pulang, Kaa-san tahu kau pasti tidak mendapatkan calon istri. Lalu Kaa-san pergi dari rumah karena kecewa. Tapi diperjalanan, tidak sengaja Kaa-san bertemu dengan Temari-chan. Kaa-san bercerita tentangmu kepadanya. Ternyata dia juga mengenalmu. Dan Kaa-san tanya, jika dia menjadi istrimu, apakah dia mau? Dia bilang dia sudah menunggumu, mengatakan hal seperti ini ketika ia berumur dua puluh enam tahun, atau saat kunjunganmu ke Suna tiga tahun yang lalu. Ahh awalnya Kaa-san juga terkejut, gadis seperti Temari-chan mau denganmu. Dan kemarin malam, Kaa-san menginap di penginapan tempat ia tinggal di Konoha. Kaa-san ingin mengenal Temari-chan. Ah, Kaa-san suka sekali dengannya."

Aku hanya berdiri kaku mendengarkan penuturan ibuku. Antara senang atau malah kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tidak memperhatikan Temari.

"Lalu pagi harinya, Temari-chan bilang ia ingin melihat matahari terbit di bawah pohon Sakura. Jadi, Kaa-san ikut pula. Dan ketika Kaa-san meninggalkannya sendirian karena ingin mencari sarapan pagi, kau malah sudah melamarnya. Padahal Kaa-san mau mengatakan hal ini nanti siang."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau setelah ini… langsung diadakan pernikahan!" seru ibuku bersemangat.

'Setelah ini, Pernikahan?'

'Heee…?' Mataku melebar tak percaya.

"Haaah… itu terlalu cepat Kaa-san, lagipula Temari juga belum tentu se…"

"Kalau saya terserah Yoshino-san saja…" kata Temari memotong ucapanku.

"A-a…" aku bergidik. Tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Ini mimpi atau kenyataan sih?

"Baiklah, siapkan dirimu Shikamaru!"

Angin.

Tentang angin, yang sudah bersedia meniup awan. Hingga awan sanggup melakukan tugasnya. Juga angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi memberikan suasana bahagia. Aku ingin mengatakannya dengan nada sederhana.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Sabaku No Temari."

**.**

**-|||END|||-**

**.**

"Shi-shika…" kata temari gugup.

Kami sedang berada di ruang tamu. Aku menikmati kopi, dia menikmati teh hangat. Berdua. Di rumah yang sejak sebulan lalu sudah aku beli. Meski, sebelum ini, aku masih tinggal bersama ibuku.

"Hm…"

"A-apakah ki-kita akan me-melakukannya ma-malam ini…?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sebelah alisku terangkat, "Ma…"

Hampir-hampir aku menanyakan maksudnya, sebelum kemudian ucapannya itu telah masuk ke dalam otakku seratus persen. Wajahku memanas.

"Le-lebih baik kau ti-tidur duluan, Temari," ujarku tak kalah salah tingkah.

Sedetik kemuadian. Dia beranjak dari sofa. Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar padaku. Rasanya aku terlalu egois. "Temari…!" panggilku.

"Iya."

Aku meneguk ludah, "Terserah ka-kau saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo! Akhirnya selesai.

Adakah ShikaTema Shipper yang mampir. Aku harap begitu.

**Note : **Aku tidak tahu ending dari manga Naruto. Jadi, tolong jangan tanya akhirnya. Hahaha.

**.**

Mengenai fic di atas. Sebenarnya karena aku baca beberapa fic ShikaTema, jadi nekat buat juga. Hehe. Agak sulit juga menggambarkan ShikaTema. Aku kira hubungan ShikaTema itu mirip dengan Asuma dan Kurenai. Terlihat jalan berdua, lalu tiba-tiba udah ada hubungan. Yah, itu sih menurutku. Meski, di lagu ending di Naruto Shippuden yang menceritakan tentang Shika lawan akatsuki yang terpampang malah. Asuma, Kurenai, Naru, Saku, Shika, dan Ino. Hm… gak ada hubungannya yak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang berminat _review_?

**.**

**.**

** .**

**.**


End file.
